Do it again
by lYmli
Summary: Oneshot 4: Dream of your blood. Miró el pañuelo con la sangre, ahora también tenía rastros de su esencia, en un último acto de perversión, lamió...
1. Oneshot 1: Todo por una sombrilla

**Do it again.**

**Kaname x Zero **En la lluvia, Kaname comparte su sombrilla con Zero sin saber que los humanos creen que compartir una sombrilla es lo mismo que confesar que lo amas.****

**Oneshot 1: Todo por una sombrilla.**

A pesar del cielo oscuro y nublado, no era de noche. Era de día y llovía. Qué mala hora para llover, pensó Zero aunque la culpa era suya por no haberse ido de casa más temprano, ahora estaría en el salón con la ropa seca, pero no. Iba tarde para las clases, su uniforme estaba mojado, sus cabellos estaba mojado y su maleta con los libros adentro también estaban mojados si no ya lo estarían.

Se la pasó refunfuñando. ¿Era su imaginación o la casa de Cross hacia la academia quedaba lejos?

De repente una sombra le opacó la vista y la lluvia dejó de caer sobre él. Confundido se detuvo. No era que dejó de llover y seguía en el jardín al aire libre, entonces miró arriba en vez de ver el cielo vio una sombrilla azul.

- Qué raro - dijo Zero mirando sus dos manos, él no tenía ninguna sombrilla.

Rápido se giró para ver y para su sorpresa estaba Kaname Kuran, el purasangre odioso caminando a su lado, sosteniendo la sombrilla.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? - Gritó Zero avergonzado.

- ¿Ah? - Dijo él mirándolo de una forma inocente, no entendía el escándalo del cazador, especialmente porque le hacía un favor.

- No te pedí una sombrilla - dijo Zero nervioso como un rubor crecía en sus mejillas.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces vete a otro lado a hacerte el caballero vampiro.

- Éste es el único camino hacia la dirección - dijo Kaname encogiéndose de hombros. - Si no te gusta, puedes cambiar de camino.

- ¿Yo? ¿Porqué? Yo llegué aquí primero - dijo Zero enojado como se iba corriendo sin importar que la lluvia lo mojara más, no iba a soportar que Kuran se burlaba de él de esa forma.

Confundido por el comportamiento del peliplateado. Kaname siguió su camino hacia la dirección. Dejó la sombrilla afuera para que se secara al mismo tiempo que entró a la oficina.

- Buenos días, Cross - dijo Kaname con media sonrisa.

- Hola, Kaname! - Gritó el hombre emocionado en versión chibi. - He estado pensando en clases extracurriculares donde los alumnos de las dos clases puedan hacer lo que quieran y compartir salón y concoerse - dijo sacando una tetera y una taza para servirle té. - ¿No es una gran idea?

- Sí - dijo Kaname sonriendo.

Cross estaba más feliz que nunca, bailaba y arrojaba serpentinas y flores por todas partes a pesar de que era el comienzo del invierno.

- ¿Porqué no te ves feliz? - Dijo Cross deteniéndose y mirando con la ceja levantada al castaño.

- Lo estoy.

- No, te ves preocupado - dijo Cross con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿te pasó algo de camino aquí?

- Bueno, Zero...

- Ese niño nunca comprende - dijo Cross suspirando sombriamente.

- Estuvo más raro que siempre.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Venía aquí para verte y lógico que llevaba sombrilla porque llovía - dijo Kaname como Cross asentía atento. - Me topé con él y creí que debía limar asperezas así que compartí mi sombrilla con él, pero se puso a gritar como loco y se fue corriendo.

- Ji, ji, ji, ji, es que Kaname no lo sabe - dijo Cross en tono pervertido y mirada maliciosa.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Es un costumbre en los humanos, cuando compartes la sombrilla con alguien significa que lo amas mucho.

- ¿En serio? - Dijo Kaname confundido.

- Sí, ji, ji, ji.

De repente Kaname se puso rojo al darse cuenta que cuando cubrió a Zero con su sombrilla de la lluvia... LE ESTABA DICIENDO TE AMO.

Después de la reunión y varias tazas de té. Kaname se fue, en su camino volvió a tropezarse con Zero. El chico estaba recostado contra un pilar mirando la lluvia caer. Para evitar más confusiones, Kaname decidió pasar de desapercibido, pero el cazador lo notaba, se daba cuenta de él, siempre lo hacía, después de todo, Zero llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por Kaname.

Freud tenía razón, lo que más odiabas era lo que más querías. Y con lo que hizo hoy Kaname con la sombrilla hizo creer a Zero que el purasangre también sentía algo especial por él.

- Tú, detente - dijo Zero llamándolo.

Kaname tuvo que hacerlo y girar hacia él, Zero lo apuntaba con el dedo.

- No creas que lo que hiciste hoy me impresionaste - dijo Zero.

- Pero...

- Pero esta bien si es uno de tus intentos para acercarte a mí.

- ¿Ah?

Zero se acercó a Kaname con la cabeza baja para esconder su rubor. Kaname conocía muy esas caras y comportamiento tímido, eso hacía todas las chicas que le confesaban. Por Dios... ¿Zero Kiryu le iba a confesar que l amaba? Eso sería un cambio drástico en la elación de ellos.

Antes de que Zero dijera algo más, Kaname soltó la sombrilla y lo besó, aquello sorprendió tanto a Zero que lo hizo abrir los ojos grandes, estaba quedo ante la sensación cálida de los labios del purasangre, quería apartarlo, pero sus manos traicioneros jugaban con los cabellos castaños y bajaba para acariciarle la espalda. Se besaron durante minutos hasta que extrañaron la falta de aire.

- ¡¿Porqué me besaste, Kuran? - Gritó Zero sorprendido.

- Porque eso querías.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Ibas a confesarme tu amor, ¿no?

- ¿Qué te pasa? Yo solo quería decir que hiciéramos tregua por las clases extracurriculares porque no quería perder mi tiempo persiguiendo vampiros. - Dijo Zero tapándose la boca, muerto de vergüenza. - ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería que me besaras? Chupasangre.

- Cross - dijo Kaname levantando una ceja. - Él dijo que los humanos comparten una sombrilla es porque se aman.

- ¿Cómo le crees a un bobo que ve telenovelas?

- Entonces no me quieres... - Dijo Kaname entre aliviado y decepcionado, por alguna razón le empezaba a gustar la idea de Zero sintiendo algo por él ya que besaba bien- Espera, cuando los humanos se quedan callados es porque sí.

- No... eh...

- Una sobrilla y un beso, ¿quién te crees? - Gritó Zero acelerado como sacudía las manos desesperadamente.

Kaname sonrió y lo atrapó en sus brazos.

- Ya acéptalo, Zero, mientras más lo niegues más cavas tu tumba - dijo Kaname besándolo otra vez.


	2. Oneshot 2: Feliz aniversario

**Kaname x Zero **ellos cumplen una semana juntos y el cazador le dará una sorpresa a su purasangre****

**Oneshot 2: feliz aniversario.**

- ¿Estas bien, Zero? – Preguntó Cross tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

- ¡Ay! Sí, no molestes - dijo él como lanzaba varios gritos de dolor.

- No te creo - dijo Cross preocupado como los gritos parecían cada vez más dolorosos como si alguien estuviera torturándolo. - No hay tiempo para buscar la llave - dijo Cross mirando el juego de llaves en su mano, retrocedió y se arrojó contra la puerta, partiéndola de una patada, después de todo era un gran cazador antes de su retirada.

- ¡¿Zerito? - Gritó Cross entrando al lugar.

- No! ¡No Mires! Si miras te mataré - dijo Zero en un rincón oscuro del cuarto.

- ¿Qué haces? - Dijo Cross confundido como se acercaba al peliplateado, asustado Zero se encogía contra el rincón buscando desesperadamente una forma de escapar.

- No hago nada - dijo Zero escondiendo las cosas detrás de su espalda.

- Pero esos gritos... No me digas que estabas viendo revistas XXX - dijo Cross sonrojado. - Lo lamento, no quise interrumpirte cuando te masturbabas! - Dijo tirándose a los pies del cazador pidiendo perdón con olas de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? No soy un pervertido como tú - dijo Zero metiéndole una patada para enviarlo lejos.

- Zerito... No me digas que te estabas drogando... - dijo Cross mordiendo los pliegues de su chal.

- No.

- ¿Entonces tuviste una pesadilla?

- No.

- ¿Te caíste de la cama?

- No.

- Ya, ¿qué carajos hacías aquí en la oscuridad, encerrado y gritando de dolor?

- Qué te importa - dijo Zero sacando el Bloody Rose y apuntándole. - Si no te largas ahora mismo, te largas, pero para el más allá.

- De acuerdo - dijo Cross asustado como se iba corriendo.

Zero cogió la puerta partida en dos e el piso y trató de ponerla en su lugar, tenía que seguir haciéndolo... en privado. Si alguien se enteraba se reiría de él...

Zero puso en la cama lo que estaba escondiendo, una bola de lana gigante de color fucsia, unas agujas largas de bambú, un ganchillo y una revista llamada "Manualidades: ¿Cómo tejer?"

Y lo más importante... Tenía un cuaderno con las medidas de cierto purasangre.

Flashback

La biblioteca de la clase nocturna estaba en mantenimiento, así que los que necesitaban investigar para hacer la tarea iban por las tardes a la biblioteca de la clase de día, claro que todos estaban maravillados con la presencia de esos vampiros tan guapos, especialmente de Kaname y su grupito. Ese día Kaname estaba en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea y Aido se le pegó como chicle con la excusa de que también necesitaba hacer la tarea aunque se la pasando mirando al purasangre a través del libro y una que otra vez lanzaba un suspiro como lo hacía los humanos al ver al purasangre.

De repente Zero apareció detrás del estante, llevaba un metro en la mano y se acercaba sigilosamente a Kaname por detrás.

- Cuidado, Kaname sama! - Gritó Aido levantándose de la silla y señalando a Zero.

Siendo descubierto, Zero pensaba salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo se congeló y Kaname se giró para ver.

- Hola, Kiryu - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa hermosa como el peliplateado seguía con el metro en mano.

- Kuran... tú - dijo mirando al castaño y después dio una mriada asesina a Aido. - Cross me mandó a medir las mesas y sillas de aquí - dijo Zero cogiendo la primera silla en su paso y empezó a medirla. - Ustedes sigan en lo suyo.

Zero se la pasó midiendo cada silla que encontraba con el metro y los vampiros seguían haciendo la tarea.

- Pero éste humano será idiota - dijo el rubio. - Todas las sillas son iguales, ¿para qué las mide todas?

- No todas las sillas son iguales - dijo Zero señalando la silla donde estaba sentado Kaname. - Por ejemplo, esta silla tiene el color desteñido... eh...

- Ya te doy la silla - dijo Kaname como se levantaba.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Gritó Zero agarrándolo del hombro y lo volvió a sentar de golpe.

- A un lugar donde me dejes estudiar - dijo el castaño enojado.

- Ya te irás cuando te tome las medidas... digo... a la silla - dijo Zero fingiendo que tomaba las medidas de la silla, pero en realidad aprovechaba para tomar las medidas de brazos, cuello, espalda, pecho, etc. de Kaname.

Después escribió rápido en su cuaderno y se desapareció entre los estantes.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Dijo Kaname confundido.

- Ese cazador estúpido, confundió a Kaname sama con una silla - dijo Aido indignado.

Endflashback

Zero no sabía tejer, se chuzaba y se cortaba con las agujas a cada rato, por eso los gritos de dolor, pero tenía que terminar el suerter para mañana por la noche.

Al día siguiente Zero despertó, estaba acostado sobre el sueter, terminado. Lo miró con orgullo, después lo envolvió en un papel dorado y lo guardo en la maleta y se fue a clases. Todo el día era normal, se la pasó mirando al reloj para irse ya. Por la noche se fue a hacer guardia para escoltar a los vampiros a las clases y se quedó afuera de los salones en espera de uno en especial.

Claro que estaba escondido, los vampiros salían en grupos de los salones hasta que por fin vio al que quería, lo agarró de la mano y lo atrajo hacia él en su escondite.

- Te dije que me esperaras en mi habitación - dijo Kaname con una sonrisita seductora mostrando sus colmillos. - Aunque aparecerte de la nada me pone - rodeó la cintura de Zero y lo besó con pasión.

- No todo es sexo - dijo Zero alejándolo.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que hacemos todas las noches?

Zero se puso rojo y sacó de la maleta el paquete dorado dándolo al purasangre.

- Feliz aniversario - dijo Zero entre dientes, le daba pena ponerse en papel de quinceañera enamorada.

- Solo llévanos una semana.

- Cross dijo que una semana es el aniversario más importante.

- ¿Le vas a creer a... ese tipo?

- Esta bien si no quieres el regalo - dijo Zero sacando su mano para que le regresara el paquete.

- No dije eso - dijo Kaname destapándolo. - ¿Para eso hiciste todo el teatro en la biblioteca? - Dijo mirando el suéter de color fucsia. - Es bonito...

- Póntelo.

- Estamos en verano.

- Póntelo - dijo Zero dándole una mirada asesina.

- Como digas - dijo Kaname derrotado como se ponía el suéter a pesar de que se moría de calor.

- Ahora me darás tu regalo - dijo Zero acercándose a Kaname con lascivia y le lamía el cuello.

- No tengo ninguno - dijo enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos claros y le haló la cabeza hacia atrás para besarle el cuello.

- Tú eres mi regalo - dijo Zero roncamente como lanzaba un suspiro. - Vamos a los dormitorios.

- No creo que aguante - dijo Kaname tirándolo contra la pared al mismo tiempo que lo besaba y metía sus manos debajo de su camisa.


	3. Oneshot 3: My heart is broken

—¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras un vampiro?

—Si lo hubieras sabido nunca te hubieras fijado en mí.

**Oneshot 3: My heart is broken. **

Había un chico moreno, alto, delgado, melena chocolate, ojos rojos vestido en un traje blanco como la nieve y a pocos metros ante él estaba un chico de tez pálida, alto, atlético, cabellos desaliñados de color plateado, ojos amatistas en unos jeans y camiseta negra.

Los dos se miraron como unos completos extraños y al mismo tiempo se miraron como si fueran las únicas personas que se conocían el uno al otro. Era fácil divisarlos ya que en las calles, todos llevaban sombrillas por la tormenta, sin embargo ellos se mantenían quietos y dejaban que la lluvia los mojara.

Zero no quiso esperar más y caminó hacia Kaname, quería golpearlo, pero terminó agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras un vampiro?

—Si lo hubieras sabido nunca te hubieras fijado en mí.

—Ahora voy a tener que matarte —lloró hundiendo su rostro contra su pecho.

—¿Porqué no te olvidas de eso?

—No puedo. Soy un cazavampiros. Y tú, dejaste que yo me acercara a ti, dejaste que me enamorara de ti, dejaste que te amara. Eres tan cruel…

—Entonces mátame. Pero primero… —dijo Kaname tomándolo del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos —. ¿Puedo tomar tu sangre por última vez?

Incluso la lluvia era tan fría, helada mientras que el rostro del cazador era tan cálido. El Purasangre lo miró suplicante, si iba a morir quería sentirse vivo por última vez, con su dulce sangre recorriendo por su paladar.

Zero no dijo nada, asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, irguió la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su cuello. Kaname lamió las gotas de agua que cubrían su cuello dejando el camino limpio para que sus colmillos atravesaran la delgada y sensible carne, mordió con fuerza succionando la sangre del menor.

Aquel placer era mayor que el de un orgasmo, Zero podía sentir los colmillos del Purasangre introducirse hasta el fondo, alcanzaba su alma. Metió su mano bajo su chaqueta y sacó la Bloody Rose que llevaba, gimió como Kaname bebía de su cuello al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda, entonces apuntó el arma contra su pecho, éste al sentirla no buscó pelear para huir, de hecho se agarró más al peliplateado, sacó sus colmillos y le dio un beso en donde había dejado una marca de dos pequeños huecos.

Zero entreabrió los ojos y miró a los rojizos, se estiró para besarlo, tiró del gatillo, se oyó un disparo seco en medio de la lluvia. Nadie se molestó en girar para ver qué pasó. Zero seguía besando a Kaname, los labios suyos eran cálidos, tanto que ya no podía sentir la helada noche, sin embargo los labios estos empezaron a entibiarse, después a enfriarse.

Zero acostó a Kaname con cuidado en el suelo, tocó los labios negruzcos, ya no volvería a besarlos y tampoco escuchar un te amo de ellos.

I will wander until the end of time

Torn away from you

I pulled away to face the pain

I close my eyes and drift away

Over the fear

That I will never find a way

to heal my soul

And I will wander until the end of time

Torn away from you

My heart is broken

Sweet sleep, my dark angel

Deliver us from sorrow's hold

Over my heart

I can't go on living this way

I can't go back the way I came

Chained to this fear

That I will never find the way

to heal my soul

Half alive without you

My heart is broken

Sweet sleep, my dark angel

Deliver us

Change

Open your eyes to the light

I denied it all so long

Oh so long

Say goodbye, goodbye

My heart is broken

Release me, I can't hold on

Deliver us

My heart is broken

Sweet dreams my dark angel

Deliver us

My heart is broken

Sweet sleep, my dark angel

Deliver us from sorrow's hold


	4. Oneshot 4: Dream of your blood

hola :3 cada capítulo es una historia diferente, oneshot y a veces drabbles :)

**Miró el pañuelo con la sangre, ahora también tenía rastros de su esencia, en un último acto de perversión, lamió...**

**Dream of your blood.**

_Yo sueño con tu sangre_

_Sueño con tomar tu sangre_

Zero se hizo una cortadita en la mano cuando ayudó a Yuki a recoger un vidrio roto. Kaname que estaba ahí viendo todo, tendió un pañuelo al cazador para "quedar bien" con la castaña. El peliplateado puso mala cara y usó el pañuelo para limpiarse, después se lo regresó a Kuran.

Esa misma noche, Kaname salió del baño, llevaba una simple toalla, caminó hacia la cama y tomó el pañuelo manchado de sangre sobre ella, no pudo evitarlo y lo aspiró, a pesar de que la sangre ya estaba seca, su aroma seguía siendo atrayente para él; deseaba clavar sus colmillos en el prefecto, beber su sangre y que éste gimiera, pero eso nunca pasaría porque Zero lo odiaba y viceversa; Kaname odiaba a Zero, quería tomar su sangre, saciar el apetito que tenía por el cazador y matarlo…

Aquella escena era su fantasía desde hacía días, semanas e incluso meses.

Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue pensar en el cazador. Empezó a desvestirlo en su mente, le quitó cada prenda de ese uniforme negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo esbelto y atlético, después besaba cada rincón pausadamente y chupaba su piel hasta dejarla roja, admiraba el moretón, la piel de Zero era tan sensible, entonces cambiaba los besos por los colmillos, enterraba hasta el fondo y el peliplateado lanzaba quejidos, peleaba y pataleaba para que éste lo soltara, pero aquello no hacía más que motivar a su captor clavarle los colmillos con más ímpetu.

Kaname miraba a los ojos amatistas, estos brillaban de lujuria a pesar de que su dueño peleaba para alejarlo, aquello sólo excitaba más al Purasangre. Tiró al cazador a la cama y éste avergonzado le daba la espalda, pero el vampiro quería verle la cara cuando gritara de dolor y gimoteara de placer por él, lo cogió de las manos y lo forzó a encararlo, ató sus manos a la cabecera de la cama y entonces empezó a jugar con su cuerpo, recorría las uñas por su pálida piel y dejaba rasguños muy visibles, quería que todos vieran que el cazador le pertenecía. Kaname ya no podía más y cogió al peliplateado por las piernas, forzándolo a abrirlas para él, apuntó su miembro contra la entrada virginal y lo restregó despacio contra ella haciendo que Zero se ahogara en gemidos que delataba el placer que sentía al ser preso y tocado de esa forma tan lasciva por su enemigo. Kaname entró y empezó a moverse ferozmente…

El Purasangre trataba de callar sus gemidos cuando su mente se perdió en el placer, incluso si sólo era su imaginación, su miembro se había puesto duro con cada beso y mordida inexistente, de un momento a otro ya se había despojado de la toalla y envolvía su erección con el pañuelo cubierto de la sangre de Zero, subía y bajaba su mano a gran velocidad, quería correrse rápidamente, pero su miembro no hacía más que crecer y le dolía, cada estocada que le daba a Zero en su cabeza sólo hacía que su cuerpo se calentara más y más. El Purasangre se apretó los labios, se mordió el labio inferior, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, sus músculos se contraían, apretó con fuerza su miembro, presionó el pañuelo bañado en sangre, entonces expulsó su esencia... Abrió los ojos, miró el techo, todo estaba borroso, no podía dejar de temblar por el orgasmo que tuvo… había follado a Zero de mil maneras en su imaginación, si llegara a cogerlo de verdad… sería un gran placer, y tomar su sangre… Miró el pañuelo con la sangre, ahora también tenía rastros de su esencia, en un último acto de perversión, lamió su esencia mezclada con la sangre… «Tengo que hacerte mío, Zero Kiryu».


End file.
